Shovels are well known in the art. Typically, shovels have included a blade that comes in direct contact with loose material while pushing the loose material. Additionally, the loose material must also be lifted and tossed to a desired location. This lifting requires significant energy for heavy loose material. Significant frictional force is created between the blade and the loose material as the loose material is pushed or lifted by the shovel. Significant work and effort is required to overcome this frictional force. If the loose material is wet such as snow, wet leaves, wet dirt, or the like, the scraping of the shovel along a support surface does not completely remove the loose material from the support surface. Additionally, the shovel does not remove any remaining moisture from the support surface.